A Lesson Must Be Taught
by ellaturner1234
Summary: Dean betrays Crowley. There are consequences. One-shot


He woke up on the floor. His head pounding, and his eyes squinting as he tried to see through the pain. But there was nothing to see. It was dark. Pitch black. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

He suddenly heard a whimper. In the dead silence that whimper sounded like thunder. Loud and echoing off the walls. His hand immediately went to his side where he felt the cold feel of the Colt. He let out a sigh of relief. But then he heard a laugh, male and pure evil, and that whimper slowly turned in to a scream that froze his blood.

His knees throbbed in protest as he got up. He put one foot after another, gun drawn, one hand reaching out, feeling for a wall or a door or something. But all he got was empty space. He cursed. He didn't know where he was, he didn't even know how the hell he got here. The last thing he remembered was watching TV in a motel room waiting for Sam to come back with some food. He didn't even remember blacking out.

He cursed again as the lights suddenly came on. It was blinding and it only made his head throb more. He squinted and as everything became clearer his heart dropped to his stomach. He was in a small plain, empty room. Concrete floors and walls. A small light bulb hanging from the ceiling seemed as bright as the sun. He groaned and looked around, looking for a door, a window, something. A long window on the opposite wall stood out like a sore thumb. How he didn't realize it was their sooner was beyond him. But he didn't think about for too long.

He ran over and started pounding on the glass, yelling for help, but nothing happened. After a second or two he finally saw what was on the other side. Not green grass and blue skies. Not a road, not anything that you would see outside... On the other side of the glass was something like a lab. White walls, white ceiling, and white floors. A heart monitor stood beside a blood pressure machine. A bright light illuminated a table that a young woman, who seemed too familiar, was strapped to.

Dean's eyes widened as he realized the whimpers and screams were coming from her. She was struggling against the restraints that tightly held her wrists, feet, and abdomen. Her face was red and blotchy, tears trailing down her cheeks as she screamed in pain. A short man, he was also very familiar, in a blood stained lab coat worn over a suit hovered over her, a sadistic smile on his face, a sharp scalpel in his hand.

Dean pounded on the window harder, yelled louder, trying to get the attention of the man or the woman or both. Or maybe even trying to break the window. He was ignored. But when the scalpel met skin, carved into flesh, the screams became louder and more irritating to the pain in his head. He dropped to his knees, letting out a groan through clenched teeth, as he clutched his head. Trying to block out the screams that he knew would haunt him forever. Trying to block out the image before him. It wasn't until the screaming stopped, the heart monitor flat lined, and he got off his knees to face the window that he finally realized what had _really _just happened.

The young woman lying motionless on the table, her wavy brown hair fanned out around her, her mouth open in a silent scream, green eyes staring lifelessly into Dean's own. Drops of blood at the corner of her mouth, the small gown she wore stained with too much blood. It hit him like a ton of bricks. The air left his lungs.

_Bela. _

Dean felt the Colt fall from his fingers and hit the cement floor with a loud thud. A small voice in his head repeating over and over, like a mantra, "_Bela's dead Bela's dead Bela's dead_". His right hand slammed onto the glass window as his glassy eyes took in the sight of the woman he loved. "No. No. No. No." This couldn't happen. She couldn't die.

He flinched as a voice suddenly echoed throughout the whole room. "You see, Dean, this is what happens when you betray me. People you love end up dead." Dean's eyes were glued to the body of Bela until the lights flickered out and he was cast into blackness. He bent down and clumsily retrieved the Colt Flexing his finger over the trigger, he spat out harshly, eyes filling up, "Crowley you bastard I'm going to kill you. Once and for all."_ I will hunt you down like a dog. _

His finger tightened on the trigger as the demon laughed. "I'd like to see you try." Before Dean could respond, his body hit the ground with a thud as he was knocked unconscious, the Colt slipping from his fingers and hitting the floor with a loud thud.

The lights flickered back on... The king of hell stood over the oldest Winchester's body with a slight smirk before snapping his fingers, sending Dean back to the motel room Crowley earlier had one of his demons retrieve him from. As soon as Dean disappeared, Crowley bent down (having spotted the Colt) and picked it up, looking it over. His smirk widened.

**A/N: This has been on my laptops for a good three years. I never planned on posting it until I let a friend read it and she talked me into doing so. I hope I made a good choice in doing that. Anyways, yes...I killed Bela. I have nothing against her (I love her and ship her and Dean hardcore) but I can just imagine this happening...kind of. **


End file.
